Rise of a Jedi
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker had a younger sister? What if she knew who he was but he never remembered her? This is the story of Fire Skywalker. *No longer on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**AN- welcome to the first chapter of my newest fan-fiction. I also have another story up, called "This Heart of Mine". Y'all should read it. It is a Star Trek 2009 story. Let the story, begin!**

**Disclaimer-don't own, never will. Am I George Lucas? Absolutely not.**

Chapter One

She could feel the heat searing her cheek. She saw a weird glow of light, almost a beam. It veered towards her hand, but just as it connected, BAM!, she snapped awake. Her boss poked a brown-haired head around the frame of her door.

"Are you awake?" Padme Amidala asked her. She nodded. Padme looked relieved. As she sat up, Padme nodded towards the calendar.

"Don't forget about tonight," Padme reminded her.

After a hard day grabbig caf and editing documents, Fire Skirata was all but running to her favorite restaurant. It was her twelfth birthday and she couldn't wait. When she arrived, a small group greeted her. One of them, a Wookie named Tarfful, roared his greeting. She grinned as she went to sit down. They had a pretty interesting discussion about the newest bill in the Senate. As the waiter came over to get their orders, they were in the middle of a debate about the money needed to get this bill going.

They were just getting their meals when they heard shouts from outside, along with a painfully familiar sound of buzzing. A blaster bolt burst through the window, shattering the glass. A Nautolan burst through the door, just as a man slunk back towards the kitchen.

"I-I-I w-was j-j-just about t-to come and talk to you, s-sir," the man stammered. His hand moved to his pocket as he slipped his blaster out of his holster. Tarfful growled a warning to him. Fire sighed. She slipped Tarfful's blaster out of his holster, knowing that she was going to get yelled at later.

"Please don't start shooting," she warned him, "I really don't like to clean up other people's messes."

The man sneered, "Like you could do anything."

She waved the blaster at him, "Try again."

He pulled the trigger just as she did. She watched as her shot hit his shoulder. She winced. That was not meant to happen. The Nautolan looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, a concerned expression on his face. She was about to reply, but suddenly she felt really light-headed. 'His shot must have hit me' she thought as she blacked out.

**AN- Hope you all like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- welcome back. I hope that I can get even more faves this chapter. I also have a new story in the works. The first chapter should be up in a couple weeks. It's called "Child of Two Worlds". I hope y'all will like it.**

Chapter Two

Fire woke up in a small cubicle. A girl was half-asleep in a chair nearby. She looked like she was a Miralan. The girl looked up.

"Oh, you're awake. I'm Bariss Offee, Jedi Padawan."

"I'm in the Temple!" Fire sat up, "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours. Mind you, you certainly are lucky that Master Fisto was there. The mob afterwards would have trampled you," Bariss told her, "By the way, the Council wishes to speak with you."

Fire sat up and hopped out. She made her way to the Council Chamber with Bariss's help.

As she stepped in, twelve of the most fabled Jedi waited in the chamber. She recognized Yoda from the times she had greeted him at the door when he came to speak with Padme. Master Fisto was also there.

"You are quite brave, a quality worthy of a Jedi. You are reckless as well," the fabled Master Windu told her bluntly. They then made her take a small test. They had just finished when a bearded Knight walked in, trailed by a sullen teenage Padawan.

"Master Kenobi, Apprentice Skywalker. Greetings," a Togruta Jedi Master greeted them, "What brings you here?"

"Rumors," Master Kenobi sighed, "The people of Rados Nine are teeming with such." Fire sat and listened as he relayed his report. When he finished, Master Windu sent a quick look Yoda's way.

"Master Kenobi, before you go, I would like to introduce you to our newest Jedi," he said. The entire Council looked at her.

"Now wait a minute, I never agreed to anything!" she yelled.

"We read your file," Master Fisto told her, "Payments for past tickets can be arranged."

"Fine," she pouted, "Kriffing Jedi."

**AN- Hope y'all liked it! May the Force be with you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Sorry it's been a while. Hope you like this chappie.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never will.**

Chapter Three

Fire ran to her first class, lightsaber training, in the nick of time. She hurried in as it started.

"Who might you be?" A Jedi Master, obviously the instructor, asked her.

"The name's Fire," was all she replied. He partnered her with a young Togrutan girl.

"Hi, I'm Ahsoka Tano," the girl told Fire.

"Fire," was her curt reply. Lightsaber class was brutal. Fire did manage to show the instructor her skills. He said not to backflip off the walls, so she went off the ceiling. He merely frowned and walked over to her.

"I do believe that I said no backflipping," he told her.

"You said off the wall, so I went off the ceiling," she told him briskly, "I do what I want when I want, got it?"

"Your tone of voice is not appreciated," he scolded her, "And you will listen and do as you are told."

"Kiss my shebs," she told him, "I was blackmailed into being a Jedi and I'm not gonna be blackmailed no more, got it?"

"Cheeky brat," he muttered as he walked away. Ahsoka grinned and whispered, "Wish I'd have thought of that first."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Okay, so I'm gonna start waiting for three reviews before I update again. After Chapter Six, this story is gonna go on a temporary hiatus. My other story already is. I've got a couple of school projects to work on, so yea. It'll be a couple of weeks before I post again.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never will.**

Chapter Four

The next two years went by with little excitement or adventure. Fire practiced and trained to hone her skills. There were many new people that she met. Fire made friends with some of the Senators and some of her fellow students and even some of the teachers. Fir spent her free time in the Halls of Healing, learning about healing to the best of her ability. Things went south, however, when she heard that one of her closest friends had managed to get herself into a heap of trouble.

Fire stormed into the Council Chamber. "I'm going to help them," she announced.

Windu snorted, "You are not going anywhere. You are way too young and you haven't even finished your training. So your answer is no."

Fire laughed, "You seriously think that I'm gonna listen? I am going anyway. I can convince Fett to drop the CIS and just play it safe. He's got a kid, for God's sake. I know the guy. He ain't stupid."

"You know him?" Gallia asked.

"Yep. I spent some time helping to train some of the boys," Fire told them briskly.

Windu sighed, "I guess that you can come. But no fighting."

"Not gonna promise nothing. I'm a natural-born fighter. Fighting is in my blood. And my blood's boiling for a fight," she replied.

Windu scowled at her. She smiled. He sighed and led the way out along with the others who were going.

**AN- Like I said, no more chappies til I see some reviews. See that little button down there? Yea, that little button. Click It! The more it gets clicked and used, the more chappies that you get to read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- And this is what we have all been waiting for! I finally updated! Be happy, or Loki will find you! I have website, for those who read this. It is ninjazzkat98 dot wix dot com slash trek-wars. Sorry for the messed up way it's typed. Don't want to make a link when there should be none. So check it out, man! I be lonely. And now, for the new chappie!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own, never will.**

Chapter Five

Fire appeared behind Dooku.

"Jango," she hissed, "Come here! Now!"

Dooku turned around to look at Jango.

"You know this child?" Dooku asked calmly.

"Yeah," Jango replied. To Fire, he directed, "What brings you here? Business, or what?"

"Your actions bring me here. The troops were… created for the Republic and here you are working for the Separatists!? Why?!" she cried out.

"Because I need the money!" he defended himself.

"Don't talk about needing money! I get paid five hundred blasted credits a month working with those di'kuts in the Senate! So don't be talking!" she snarled fiercely.

Dooku smiled, "You must know Senator Amidala, correct?"

"Damn right I do. Hurt her and I'll cut off your gett'se, and shove 'em down your damn throat, jackass!" she threatened.

Jango looked impressed, "Yep, you definitely know Kal Skirata!"

She shot him a pissed off type look. That was when she caught the attention of the two Jedi and the Senator. Master Kenobi looked betrayed, as did his Padawan and Senator Amidala. The two Jedi were looking at her when the creatures came out. Padmé had already climbed to the top of her pole. Skywalker was taming his beast. Kenobi had already taken care of the acklay. Suddenly, fire felt a tremor in the Force, emanating from behind her. She spun around. Behind her stood Windu. He nodded to her.

"Youngling," he intoned gravely.

"Master Windu," she bowed her head respectfully.

"You were told to stay out of this," he reprimanded her.

"You were told to kiss my shebs," she replied with a smirk.

Windu sighed, "Stubborn child."

"Thank you! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me!" she said, cheerfully. She turned around and vaulted over the balcony, landing lightly on her feet. The battle had begun.

Fire tossed two spare blades to the Jedi, one each. She pulled out her own lightsaber and lit it. Her friend, Bariss, watched as she spun it expertly and gave an approving nod. The older girl had been teaching her advanced lightsaber skills in trade for advanced hand to hand combat instruction.

The droids rushed at her, guns blazing. She blocked their bolts with a combination of lightsaber and Force skills. At one point, she came back to back with Master Kenobi.

"Why are you fighting with the Republic? Begging for forgiveness for your betrayal?" he hissed. She accidentally let her mental shields slip and her pain filled the Force. She knew he had felt it, as she snapped her mental shields back up. Her anger filled the Force,

"How could you even think that!" she yelled, hurt. Tears stung her eyes as she launched herself off of a dead super battle droid and swirled into the battle, a whirlwind of blond hair and brown Jedi robes. Kenobi's blade faltered for a moment as his surprise echoed through the Force. She snarled at the droids around her and sliced and diced the droids as easily as one cuts butter.

"It's not like the Separatists pay well enough, anyway," she muttered to herself.

She flipped over and landed right next to Padmé and Skywalker. She grinned at them, feeling the effects of the battle already.

"Hi, Padmé! Wuzzup," she greeted with a weary cheerfulness. Padmé just looked at her, a fire in her eyes. Albeit a dull fire that was dying. Then Padmé got back to shooting the droids around them. Skywalker gave her a weary grin.

"Come to join the real party, kid?" he smirked.

"Says the Padawan who got his ass kicked about a year and a half ago by a youngling," she sneered. His smirk died.

"What are you talking about?" he said quickly.

"I was there," she replied evenly.

"How… Oh, that was you," He sounded kind of nervous.

"Hell yea! I just love to kick some show-off's ass through a wall!" she laughed.

"Well, anyway… Let's get this party started!" Skywalker yelled. Fire felt the Force shift just then…

**AN- I have good tidings! For those of you who don't know, I have a DeviantART exclusive and good news. The DeviantART exclusive is called Beginning of the End. The author is ~ninjazzkat. The good news that I have is that I will be doing a Christmas special. In one of my other stories, my OC has twins. Fire knows them. This Christmas special will be focused on the twin's first Christmas. All of my OCs will be present, some from the Netherworld of the Force. I bring these good tidings and hope that you will expect the story and an update of This Heart of Mine before the end of the year! Happy Twelve Day and A Merry Christmas to you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Well now. It has been a while since I have updated this story. Hey, for those of you guys who really want to read more with Fire and the rest of the crew, I have a DeviantART exclusive mini-series on the way. The working title is "The Adventures of a few Teenage Padawans". Yea, like I said. Working title! So, this chapter is going to be more of a series of flashbacks so y'all can get some insight into her past. These will be the major events that I have plotted on my little "timeline" of her life. I do that for all my OCs. Yes, I'm crazy, I know. Well, on with the show.**

Chapter Eight (better known as the collection of flashbacks)

-_Four Years Old_

Fire toddled over to her mother, sucking her thumb and peering out from behind her mother's skirt. Momma was talking with the strange man, the man who wanted to take Bubby away. Bubby, that's what she called her brother. Bubby was sad, but wanted to go and leave Fire and Momma behind on the dusty planet they lived on.

"Bubby!" she cried out as he left with the strange man. He turned and looked back at her and Momma.

"I'll be back for you one day, sis. Don't worry! I'll get you and Mom out of here!" he called out to them before walking away. Fire started crying as she watched him walk away. Momma picked her up and took her into the house to explain to her why Bubby needed to go away with the strange man.

-_Seven Years Old_

Fire muttered a word she had learned from the traders in the space port as she cut her hand working on a stupid droid. Why couldn't her master see that she wasn't good with machines? She liked flying more than this stupid job.

"Hey kid! Come 'ere for a minute!" a man yelled to her. Fire stood and walked quickly inside, nursing the wound.

"This is your slave!?" he said to her master, "You have a child working here?"

"Of course!" Master said, "Her older brother used to work here before the Jedi came and took him."

"I'll buy her. Anything to get this poor kid out of here," the man said. Turning to Fire, he saw her hand. "Come here. I won't hurt you. My name's Solo. Thrash Solo, but most people call me Ash."

She walked over to him slowly, but when she saw he wasn't going to hurt her, she ran over to him. Fire looked up at the furry beast standing behind him.

"Who's that?" she asked, long since having mastered basic Huttese.

"His name's Tarrful. He's gonna help you, okay?" Ash said. Fire nodded but then stopped.

"What about my mom? Can she come with, too?" she asked. Ash looked down at her.

"Who's your mom?" he asked.

"I am," Fire's mom said, walking in with an armful of supplies. "And I heard everything. If you want to take Fire with you, you'll have to ask her. I won't decide her life for her. I couldn't even do that with my son."

"Do you want to go with us, Fire?" Ash asked her. Fire nodded happily.

"Momma? Can you come with too?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. I've got to stay here. You can go. Be free and away from here," her mom said calmly, but somehow, Fire could tell she was really sad and would miss her.

"Okay, momma. If you want me to," Fire said, allowing Ash to lead her off. Fire led him to her mom's house and grabbed a small bag of stuff. Ash gently led her off to the spaceport, where they got on a ship and left Tatooine forever.

-_Nine Years Old_

Kal Skirata glanced at the group of a hundred or so teenagers in front of him. They all looked exactly the same and in the same clothing. But they were different. They were commandos, the finest of all the troopers being trained here.

He was about to start the lesson when Ordo, his adopted son, came over to him.

"Um, Sergeant, we have a bit of a problem," he said, stepping aside to reveal a small blond girl standing behind her. She was fiddling with a small pistol, seemingly unaware of what her hands were doing.

"Hello ad'ika. Why are you here?" he asked her. She answered in perfect Basic.

"My name's Fire. And I'm here 'cause the ship I was on got shot just as we went into hyperspace and we wound up here," she said calmly.

"Well then, Fire. How old are you?"

"Nine. I'm nine, Sergeant," she replied.

A few of the boys in front of him snickered.

"Well, you're one smart ad'ika. Was there anybody else with you?"

"Yea," she replied, "I'm the copilot, while the pilot's a Wookie. I pushed him into an escape pod, though, but didn't have time to get in one myself. He was unconscious and wounded, so I decided he got the better pod."

"The better pod?" Ordo asked.

"Yea. The actual escape pod instead of the cargo hauler that happens to be made for asteroids," she replied stiffly. Skirata pointed her to a place in the lineup of boys.

"Why don't you join the class today while we try to find you somewhere to go? When you leave this planet, you can't ever speak of it, got it?" Skirata ordered her.

"Yes sir, I do," she replied before taking her place in line. She and a trooper named Fi struck it off instantly, pulling pranks on the others throughout the class time and joking with each other. It soured for a split second when he asked her where she was from and she only replied "The land of hell" before going to shoot at a target with the pistol she had been fiddling with earlier. Other than that, Skirata decided she was pretty handy and that she could stay.

-_Eleven Years Old_

Fire snuck through the hallways, looking for Fi's bunk. When she found it, she crouched next to it and poked him in the side, hard. He shook awake and turned to face her. He noticed her outfit first, which was her armor that she had gotten.

"What are you doing, Fire?" he muttered groggily.

"Shh!" she hissed at him before handing him a note on a piece of flimsi, "I need you to get this to Buir in the morning okay? Tell him not to be mad at me and that I won't ever tell anyone about Kamino. I'll be back. I promise."

Fi rolled over in his bunk to face her, suddenly alert.

"You know he may never forgive you for running off like this?" he said, strangely serious.

"Yea, I know. I need to do some stuff first. Don't you worry. We'll see each other again, someday," she whispered before running towards the door. Jango Fett waited for her at his ship.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked. Fire nodded once and stepped aboard his ship. Fett sighed and went to start the engines. When they took off, Fire decided to try to get some sleep.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Fire woke up just as they hit the atmosphere of Coruscant. She yawned and pulled her helmet on, stepping over to look out the viewport.

"I know I've seen better views," she said. Jango chuckled slightly.

"Yep. So have I," he said before landing the ship and turning to her.

"Good luck in the big world, kid!" he said as the ramp lowered. She walked down it and made her way to the nearest taxi station.

She whistled pretty loudly and was almost hit by a taxi.

"Sorry, kid!" the driver said, obviously scared, "I-I didn't mean to h-hit you!"

"Hey man, it's alright. No one got hurt," she said calmly. He was shaking as she got into the taxi and asked her what her destination was.

"Senate Building, please," she said politely, like her mom and Buir had taught her to.

"Hope you ain't planning to kill anyone," the other passenger said. He looked like a Senator, but Fire couldn't be sure.

"No sir, I ain't. My mother raised me better than that," Fire said, "I got a job offer a few months ago and decided to take the person up on it."

"Well then," the man said, "I am Senator Rush Clovis."

"Fire Skirata," she said in reply. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else for the rest of the ride to the Senate Building.

When they got there, Fire nodded to the driver and tipped him generously with what little money she currently had on her. She stepped onto the lift with a few other people, two of which were carrying on a loud argument, and pressed the button for the 50th floor. They were on the ground floor. Oh, this was gonna be a long day.

"Will you please shut the kriff up!" she snapped. The pair of arguers stared at her in shock, surprised that someone would speak to them like that.

"Who are you?" one of them said. It was a man and a woman who were arguing about something or another.

"Fire Skirata," she replied frostily. The pair exchanged a glance.

"I'm sorry," the woman said, "I'm Mon Mothma and this is Bail Organa. We have an annoying tendency to get into arguments over the smallest things. He blames it on the stress."

"I would too," Fire said, "It's nice to meet both of you. Seriously, I would totally blame the stress. I've met a few Senators before and they all seemed really stressed about their jobs."

"True," Organa said, looking thoughtful. That's when they reached the 50th floor.

"Well, see y'all later!" she said cheerfully as she made her way to the office of the new representative of Naboo. She pressed the door chime and waited. A silver protocol droid greeted her at the door and led her in. She waited in the waiting area while the droid went to retrieve Senator Amidala.

"Hello, Senator," Fire said, inclining her head as the Senator walked into the room.

"Hello, Fire," Amidala said, "And it's just Padmé."

"Of course, Padmé," Fire replied, "I'm here to take you up on that job offer you made me when we met on Alderaan."

"Are you sure?" Padmé asked, "You may have to do things you don't really like, if you hate politics like you did a couple of years ago."

"At that point, then I'll get another cup of caf to calm myself down to a manageable level," Fire joked. Padmé laughed and then sighed.

"Are you sure?" she asked again, "I mean, this won't be easy and I know you have a temper when it comes to people like some of the Senators here."

Fire laughed, "Then I'll simply tell them something I tell my brothers all the time. It's a Mandalorian insult that they won't be able to understand."

Padmé grinned and then nodded her head, "Alright. You get the job!"

Fire hugged Padmé, "Thank you so much!"

Padmé just smiled and hugged her back, "You're welcome."

**AN- So, here is where the story truly begins. There are many more important points in her life, but these are the most important, I think. If you guys want to see more flashbacks, just ask me some questions and I'll throw them in where they're relevant in the story. Well, I'll try to have a new chapter up at the beginning of the school year.**


End file.
